weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Buchara
Buchara Buchara ist eine Insel im Panay-Meer. Sprachen der Insel sind Latein und Deutsch Geologie Buchara ist eine Insel im Panay-Meer und fast schon ein kleiner Kontinent, gehört aber Geologisch gesehen zu Polaris. Die Insel ist jedoch schon seit 700 Jahren am Abdriften, sodass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist bis die Insel sich von der Polarischen Platte löst. im Süden befindet sich ein hoher Gebirgszug, die Gubrultur- Ranch. im Norden ist das Land sehr flach, da dort quasi der Kontinent auseinander gezogen wird und die Berge einfach flachgezogen werden. Nur in der Nähe der Ruinenstadt Superunustula gibt es in der nördlichen Hälfte des Landes Berge. Im Süden liegt die uralte „Gubrultur Ranch“, ein großes Gebirge, dessen höchste Erhebung der Mount Capitol Geographie Das Land ist in 13 Granasten eingeteilt, jede davon besitzt eine eigene Hauptstadt. Die Hauptstadt des Landes, Capitolina, ist umgeben vom Imperium Capitolinum, dem Capitolinischen Reich. Dieses "Reich" ist in Wahrheit nur die Hauptgranaste und ist doppelt so groß wie ihre Nachbargranasten. Im Süden der Republik Buchara liegen Drei Hafenstädte, Castinolina (eine Exklave des Imperium Capitolinum),Murcian und Nuctuslu. Die im Norden des Landes gelegene Flachlandschaft wird Helium3 Ebene genannt. sie heißt deshalb so, weil unter der 2 km dicken Steinschicht ein riesiges Lager an Helium3 liegt. Es ist das einzige große Helium3 vorkommen nach den bekannten Feldern auf dem Mond. Die hier gelegenen Städte fördern seit 100 Jahren aus Tradition Helium3 und Helium. Letzteres liegt noch unter der Helium3 Schicht. Mit Hilfe des Heliums sind die Bucharanasen große Konkurrenten der Isle of Nelas und waren auch deshalb unter dem Interesse anderer Großmächte, wie Russland. Letzteres besetzte unter Iwan dem Gewissenlosen, für kurze Zeit, die Insel. Die Berge im südlichen Teil der Insel Buchara sind reich an Titan-, Eisen- und sonstigen Vorkommen, bis hin zum größten Diamantenvorkommen des Planeten. Das Land ist somit sehr reich an Bodenschätzen und auch generell sehr reich. Flora und Fauna Fauna In Buchara leben alle möglichen normalen Tiere. Eine Besonderheit sind die Drachen, monströse, flugfähige, feuerspeiende Kreaturen, die seit jeher einen üblen Ruf in der Bevölkerung innehaben. Keinem Menschen ist es bisher gelungen einen Drachen zu zähmen, aber es gibt einen eigenen Wissenschaftszweig zur Erforschung der Lebensweise der Drachen, die'' Dracologie, auf Buchara. Drachenrassen Hier seien die reinrassigen Drachen genannt: '''Der Capitolinische Goldregen:' Dieser erstaunlich ruhige Drache lebt in den Bergen rings um die Bucharanasische Hauptstadt. Er ist der einzige Drache der nicht fliegen kann. Er sieht so aus, wie ein Produkt der Japanischen Fantasie, und ist den Japanern auch bestens bekannt; er ziert nämlich dort als Schutzgottheit jede Ecke der Japanischen Dächer. er speit eine Pilzförmige Goldene Flamme, die die kürzeste Speiweite aller Drachen hat. Von ihr hat er auch seinen Namen. Er ist der Einzige vegetarische Drache und frisst ausschließlich das Goldregen-Kraut, das nach ihm benannt ist. Trotzdem wird er aggressiv, wenn man sich ihm nähert und kann einem gut und gerne mit einem Prankenhieb den Kopf abschlagen. Die Superunustulische Skylla Dieser siebenköpfige Drache lebt in den felsigen Bergen um die Ruinenstadt Superunustula. Sie ist ein geflügelter und braun-gräulich scheinender Drache, der, mit Schwanz und Köpfen, ausgewachsen, etwa 9m lang und 2m hoch ist, und der einzige mit Fell. Unter "Fell" muss man sich allerdings lange, dünne, biegsame Chitinschuppen vorstellen, die den ganzen Körper bedecken. Die Flügelspannweite liegt bei 18m. Die Mäuler enden in, mit Zähnen versehenen, schwarzen Schnäbeln, und die sieben Köpfe, mit Augen und Allem Drum und Dran, haben nur ein, im oberen Brustkorb gelegenes, von einer Knochenkugel umhülltes Gehirn. Sie hat die größte Speiweite aller Drachen, nämlich 20m. Diese Drachen legen braune, unscheinbare, sehr harte Eier, die allerdings brennbar sind. Sie werden, beim Schlüpfen, von den Babys verbrannt. Die Paare bleiben ein Leben lang zusammen, wobei die Kinder allerdings die Familie mit etwa 12 Jahren verlassen und auf Paarungssuche gehen. Männchen und Weibchen sind, einzigartig unter den Drachen, gleich groß. Es ist die brutalste Drachenrasse, denn sie jagt ausschließlich Menschen und trinkt ihr Blut. Der Drache ist sehr gefährdet, denn kein Mensch ist so blöd und wandert durch ein Siedlungsgebiet der Skylla. Allerdings haben Dracologen es geschafft die Skyllen mit Schweineinnereien und Schafsblut wieder aufzupäppeln. Die Skylla ist der am besten erforschte Drache, vor allem wegen seiner Brutalität. Schon 1780 wurden, mit Wachtposten bestückte und per Seilbahn erreichbare sog. "Wachhütten" errichtet mit denen man die Siedelungsgebiete der hochgefährlichen Skyllen zu überwachen gedachte. Mit der Zeit wurden Leichen von altersschwachen oder einfach verhungerten Skyllen eingesammelt und seziert. Im Jahr 1800 bemerkten die Wachtposten, dass der Skylla-Bestand drastisch sank und gründeten einen eigenen Dracologiezweig, die "Skyllogie". Sie forschten vor allem nach einem Mittel, die Skyllen menschenfreundlich satt zu kriegen, und fanden es in Form von, wie schon gesagt, Schafsblut und Schweineinnereien, Abfällen aus der Fleischindustrie. Das Siedlungsgebiet der Skyllen ist das größte Drachenreservat der Welt und ist ein beliebtes Urlaubsziel. Man kann dort eine "Skylla-Safari" machen, bei der man mit einem gepanzertem Jeep durch das Reservat fährt. Die Skyllen haben sich zwar an die Menschen gewöhnt, können aber trotzdem sehr brutal werden, weshalb die Jeeps mit Betäubungsgewehren und einer sehr starken Panzerung ausgerüstet sind. Im Naturkundemuseum in Capitolina kann man das Skelett einer ausgewachsenen Skylla betrachten. Der Gubrultanische Saphir Diese Drachenrasse ist vor allem wegen der auffälligen, blauen Färbung bekannt. Sie ist etwa 3m lang und 2,2m hoch. Er hat die größte Flügelspannweite im Verhältnis zur Körpergröße aller Drachen, nämlich 9m auf 3m Körperlänge. Die Weibchen sind etwa 20cm länger als die Männchen. Es ist kaum etwas über das Verhalten dieser Drachen bekannt, außer dass sie Rudeltiere sind und mit Vorliebe Schlangen und anders Kriechgetier fressen. Das Ebenen-Rubinauge Dieser Drache ist der größte Drache, den es gibt. Er ist 12m lang, 4m hoch und hat eine Flügelspannweite von 24m. er ist hellgrau bis hellgrün gefärbt, je nachdem, ob er im Grasland oder Geröll lebt. Seine Flamme hat eine gewaltige Hitze, nämlich 3300°C(!). Damit ist er in der Lage, seine Behausung in den Boden zu schmelzen. Da die Flamme nur bei Berührung solche Temperaturen erzeugen kann, kühlen die geschmolzenen Flächen sehr schnell ab und es bildet sich dunkles, glasartiges, festes Gestein, dass dann dann die Decke der Höhlen vor dem Einbrechen schützt. Er ist der einzige Drache, der Höhlen gräbt. Die Männchen sind 50cm größer als die Weibchen. Die Männchen sind Einzelgänger und ziehen nach der Paarung im März durch die Lande, bis wieder Paarungszeit ist. Geschichte Erste Siedlungsspuren werden in das Jahr 10 n.B.d.Z.datiert und beziehen sich auf eine Ganze Siedlung aus Steinhäusern und zehn Menschliche Skellette. Frühe Geschichte Vom Ersten Jahrhundert bis jetzt regierte in Buchara die Hochkultur der Bucharanasen (Daher der Name). In der damaligen Zeit bauten sie riesige Steinbauten für ihre Götter und gewaltige Paläste. Da es nur Wenige Menschen gab, bauten sich alle Familien einen Eigenen Palast, und so entstand die "Palaststadt", die heute Capitolina genannt wird. Doch es gab nicht nur diese einzelne Stadt, es gab auch andere, viel kleinere Städte, die sich alle voneinander absonderten und bekriegten. Es gab also noch gar kein Buchara, nur Stadtstaaten. Das Land war in zwei verschiedene Lager aufgeteilt, die Bucharanasen und die Superenustula. Letztere waren wilde eingewanderte Stämme aus dem Norden, die eine kleine Stadt, Superunustula,an der Nordküste besaßen und die bucharanasischen Städte plünderten. Diese konnten sich kaum zur Wehr setzen,da sie untereinander zerstritten waren und keine Einheit bildeten. Die Reform durch Quantus Zerberius Maximus Quantus Zerberius Maximus war ein Einflussreicher Bürger Capitolinas und außerdem Hobbyphilosoph und lebte im 3. Jhdt. n.B.d.Z.. Er sann über ein Bündnis der Städte nach und rief, zusammen mit einigen Anhängern nach einem Geglückten Putsch gegen die Capitolinischen Herrscher die Res Publica Buchara aus. Der Tag des Putsches und der Ausrufung der Republik war der 21. März 382. Dieser Tag war der Ursprung einer neuen Zeitrechnung. Von da an galt die Zeitrechnung "A res publica condita" (von der Gründung der Republik an). Von da an lebten die Städte in Friedlicher Einheit Zusammen und es gelang ihnen die Barbarischen Nördlichen Stämme zu verjagen.(Letztere flohen übers Meer und gründeten auf einer Insel nördlich von Rammstein die Terra Maglina) Die Städte lebten fröhlich zusammen und wurden immer Reicher..... Bis die Russen ankamen. Besetzung durch die Russen vom Frühjahr 1613 bis Hochsommer 1615 Die Russen Kommen! Dieser Ruf schallte durch ganz Buchara im Frühjahr 1613. Innerhalb der 1000 Jahre Frieden waren die Bucharanasen faul und träge (Im Sinne der Kriegsführung) geworden und die Russen hatten leichtes Spiel, die Insel zu erobern und die Bevölkerung zu versklaven. Doch schon nach einem Jahr trauten sich die Bucharanasen zu einem Aufstand. Remus Rencalius und seine Anhänger stürmten in der Nacht vom 2. auf den 3. Juni auf die Straßen und plünderten die Wohnhäuser einiger russischer Familien. Doch der Aufstand wurde vom selbsternannten Zar von Buchara, Inschinow Jolosnic, und dessen Truppen vereitelt und niedergeschlagen. Doch die geschädigten Russen nahmen blutige Rache. Schon in der nächsten Nacht, vom 3. auf den 4. Juni, plünderten und brandschatzten sie willkürlich die Häuser der Capitolinischen Bürger, erstochen die Männer und vergewaltigten die Frauen. Remus selbst bekam einen Messerstich in den Bauch und musste, halb ohnmächtig mit ansehen, wie seine Frau vergewaltigt und seine Kinder ermordet wurden. Er entkam in die Berge und schwor Rache. Und die kam. Schon nach einem Jahr Abgeschiedenheit und Pläneschmieden hatte er genug Bergleute um sich geschart und plante in die Hauptstadt zu stürmen und die Russen ein für alle mal zu vertreiben. Dies gelang ihm nach zehn Tagen Straßenkampf unter Beteiligung der Capitolinischen Bürger auch und vertrieb die Russen aus Buchara. Nun rief er sich als neuen Präsidenten aus und nannte sich Quantus IV. nach dem großen Reformisten Quantus Zerberius Maximus. Doch unter seiner Herrschaft ging es dem Land nicht so gut. Anarchie unter Quantus IV. Quantus Crassius Brutus (eigentlich Remus Rencalius) war der vom Volk gefeierte Sieger über die Russen und der neue Präsident Bucharas. Doch im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorgängern, die immer nur die Demokratie als Ideale gehabt hatten, sah er sich als den neuen Zaren und alleinigen Herrscher über Buchara. Er war nämlich etwas größenwahnsinnig geworden, nach dem, was mit seiner Frau und seinen Kindern geschehen war. Er leitete eine Ära des Absolutismus und der Anarchie ein und versklavte sein Volk beim Bau des neuen Königspalastes am Rand Capitolinas. Er war nämlich der Ansicht, dass das Volk ihm danken solle und er es ausbeuten könne wie er wollte. Er nahm sich zehn Frauen und zeugte mit ihnen dreißig Kinder. Er forderte tausende von Bauern als Arbeiter an, die dann in den neu entstandenen Slums von Capitolina Unterschlupf fanden. Er erlies 1617 ein neues Gesetz , nachdem er, der große Zar erst satt sein sollte bevor die Untertanen auch nur einen Krümel bekamen. Danach kamen die Beamten dran, dann die Ritter, dann die Händler, usw. usw. So schuf er verschiedene Probleme: zum Einen lebte das Volk in ständiger Not um Brot, zum Anderen schoss dadurch die Kriminalitätsrate so extrem in die Höhe, dass sich kaum einer auf die Straßen traute, zum Anderen sank wiederum dadurch die Förderung neuer Güter, wie z.B. Brot, Obst, usw. so drastisch ab, dass niemand richtig essen konnte (außer dem Zaren). Zum Glück für die Bucharanasen putschten die Soldaten des Zaren, letzteren am 6. April 1618 vom Thron. Die Zeit nach Quantus Internationale Beziehungen Die Republik Buchara hat, zusammen mit anderen Staaten eine Internationale Organisation gegründet, die OSUN (Organization of the Southern United Nations). Sonst pflegt Buchara nur mit Amerikania eine förmlich gehaltene Beziehung. Kultur Sport FUSSBALL Die Bucharanasen lieben Fußball, verabscheuen aber den Spielstil und die Organisation der FIFA, weshalb sie ihre eigene internationale Fußballorganisation, die IFO ( International Football Organization ), gegründet haben. Die Mitglieder sind auch die der OSUN und habe einheitliche Regeln festgelegt, die den normalen Fußballregeln entsprechen. 1808 veranstaltete die IFO ihre erste Meisterschaft, die IFOC ( International Football Organizations Championship ) Buchara selbst hat die "Empire Football League" (Imperiums-Fußball-Liga) kurz "EFL" gegründet, eine der bedeutendsten Fußball-Ligen der IFO. Sie ist die Landesliga der Republik und Überall in der OSUN bekannt. In Buchara und der ganzen OSUN bestehen Fußballteams aus Männern und Frauen. RENNEN Die Bucharanasen haben eine Schwäche für die Rennkultur, was schon im 2. Jhdt. seinen Ausdruck fand. Damals waren es noch einfache Heuwagenrennen, die allerdings in der damaligen politischen Splitterlandschaft keine großen Strecken überwinden konnten. Heute allerdings wird jedes Jahr am 21.3., dem Gründungstag der Republik, ein gewaltiges Düsenschlittenrennen veranstaltet.